My name is
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Summer rose headcannon fic. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


Ruby sits by the gravestone, crying silently to herself. No one else is with her. No one knows that she is here. Ruby had snuck out of Beacon to come here. She doesn't think anyone will blame her for coming out here by herself and not telling anyone. How can anyone blame her? She has just lost the person she cared the most about, the person that she looked up to the most. All she wants to do is just be alone. Be alone, and try to make sense of what happen.

* * *

It is a cool night. Ruby and Yang are walking down the sidewalk, having just seen a movie together, and are talking and laughing. The two sisters are heading back to Beacon. While they walk, Yang wraps one of her arms around her sister's neck.

"So, how did you like the movie, little sis?" Yang asks.

"I liked it. Maybe we can see it with the others some time." Ruby answers. "What about you? Did you like the movie?"

"I did Rube. And I like your idea about seeing it again with the others. Soon as we get back to school, we can ask them that if you like."

"Well, we should be getting back soon. It's starting to get late and dark out and you know how I feel about that."

"Don't worry Ruby; you got your big sister here to protect you from any danger."

Yang lets go of her sister as the two continue to walk down the street. As the two turn a corner, Yang hears something. She stops, turns her head around, and looks around. She sees nothing. _Must have just been the wind._ She thinks to herself.

"Everything okay Yang?" Ruby asks, having stopped a few feet ahead of Yang.

"Huh?" Yang turns back around. "Oh, yeah, everything is fine Rube. I just thought I heard something. It must have been my imagination." Yang walks up to her sister.

"Well, I hope so."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it was nothing."

Ruby is still a little unsure, but she nods and starts to walk again with Yang. Once again, there is a noise from behind that stops Yang in her tracks. She looks back again.

"Yang?" Ruby says when she sees her sister has stopped yet again.

"_Shh_." Yang puts a finger to her lip. "I heard that noise again. I think someone might be following us."

"Do you really think that?" Ruby asks, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I'm not sure. Just get behind me and stay close, okay?"

Ruby does as she is told. She walks up behind her sister, and starts to help her look around for anyone that could be following them. Yang actives Ember Celica, readying herself if someone is following them. "I know someone is out there. Come out now, and I promise that I will go easy on you." Yang shouts.

Nothing. The only thing that answers Yang is the whistling of the wind. Yang slowly starts to walk over to where the noise is coming from, Ruby close behind her. The two sisters walk up to a couple of trash can that are near a wall. Yang slowly peaks her head over the cans, and finds nothing.

"Huh…I could have sworn I heard something coming from around here." Yang states, giving one of the cans a kick in frustration. "You didn't hear anything, did you Rube?"

"No, I heard nothing. Maybe you _are_ just hearing things."

"Yeah," Yang sighs, running a hand through her blond hair. "Maybe I am."

All of a sudden, a blast of fire lands near the two sisters. The blast knocks both of them off of their feet. Moaning, Ruby and Yang sit up and look to find the source of the blast. Standing a few yards away from them is a woman. Both sisters jump to their feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Yang questions the woman.

"I think that your sister might be able to answer that." The woman says.

Yang looks over to Ruby. Her sister thinks of where she could know this woman. Her eyes widen when she remembers. "Are you the woman that helped Torchwick escape that one night?" Ruby asks.

"You have quite a good memory. My name is Cinder."

"What the hell do you want?" Yang asks.

Cinder lights a flame in her left hand. "You and your friends have been a thorn in my side for quite a while now. I'm planning on making sure that it doesn't happen again."

The woman sends another large fiery blast at the two girls. Both Ruby and Yang jump out of the way. Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose and turns to her sister. "Careful Yang. Professor Goodwitch had to come and help me when I first met her, and the both of us didn't really land a scratch on her."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yang replies.

The ground lights up beneath the sister. They jump out of the way just as the ground explodes in flames. Ruby and Yang start to fire shots from their weapons at Cinder. Cinder blocks each of the shots. While Ruby continues to fire shots, Yang runs up to Cinder. She gets close enough to throw a fiery punch at the woman. Cinder quickly moves out of the way. She steps back and grins.

"Look like we have the same semblance." She says. The ground lights up once again under the girls. Both jump out of the way one more time. Yang is able to land on her feet, while Ruby lands on her side. As she starts to get back to her feet, Cinder begins to walk closer to her. Yang runs up to Cinder. She throws another fiery punch. This time, she hits her target. Cinder stumbles back.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister." Yang growls, her eyes bright red.

The two then engage in a fire fight. Each uses their semblance to try and knock down the other one. Yang is able to land only a couple of hits on Cinder, while Cinder is able to land many on the blonde. She quickly gains the upper hand in the fire fight. Cinder dodges one of Yang's fire punches, and before the blond can react, she punches Yang in the solar plexus. Yang gasps as the air in her lungs leaves her. Yang crumbles to the ground, gasping for air.

Cinder is about to strike the down girl when she feels something hit her in the back. She turns around to see Ruby back on her feet, her weapon pointed at her. Ruby fires another shot at Cinder, who blocks it. Cinder sends a fiery blast at the young girl. Ruby jumps out of the way from the blast. As she stumbles to get her footing, the ground lights up again. It explodes, causing Ruby to fall to the ground.

Ruby shakes her head to clear it. She looks up to see Cinder standing over her. Ruby quickly looks away for her weapon, only to find that it had slid away from her when she fell. She looks back up to see Cinder getting ready to strike her. Before the Cinder can, Yang suddenly steps in between the two. Cinder's fiery attack meant for Ruby, cuts across Yang's chest, and she falls to the ground.

"_YANG!_" Ruby shrieks when she sees her sister fall to the ground.

"Took the blow for your sister, huh?" Cinder says.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Yang wheezes.

Yang struggles to get up. Cinder hits Yang with another one of her fire blast. Yang falls, hard, back down to the ground. She starts to couch up blood.

"I'll make this quick." Cinder says.

Cinder get ready to give one more finally blow to the two girls. Before she can, however, she hears the faint sound of sirens. She looks back down at the two girls. Yang is having a coughing fit, wheezing everything she tries to breathe. Ruby has her on back, and she is trying to figure out what to do to help her injured sister.

"We'll finish this later." Cinder says before she runs off.

Yang finally has stop cough. She is still gasping for breath. The deep, long wound on her chest bleeds, staining her clothes red. Her eyes are closed.

"Yang? Yang can you hear me?" Ruby asks, tears starting to form in her eyes. Her sister moans, but opens her eyes.

"A-Are you okay?" Yang weakly asks.

"I'm fine Yang."

"That's…That's good."

"Yang, please don't…you have to just hold on…"

Yang lifts up her hand, and starts to wipe away some of the tears that have fallen out of her sister's silver eyes. "I'm sorry Rube…I'm…I'm glad that you are safe though."

"Yang…Summer…" Ruby whispers the last word.

"Heh…" Yang gives a small smile at what her sister just said."I haven't…I haven't heard anyone call me that…in a long time. I…I forgot all about it."

"Summer…Yang…please…" Tears are starting to stream down Ruby's face. "Please, just hold on." She begs.

"I love ya Rube…I know that you will be a…great leader." Yang says. Her eyes close shut, and her hand falls off of Ruby's face. She goes limp in her sister's arms.

"No! Yang…Summer…don't…please…please…" Ruby begs. "Summer…"

* * *

Ruby places her hand on the gravestone. She remembers the day her sister changed her name. She had to come up with a new name for something; Ruby never found out what is was. Her sister came up with the name 'Yang Xiao Long'. Even after she was done with whatever it was, her sister kept the name. She had grown attached the name. Slowly, the people who knew her as 'Summer Rose' started to call her 'Yang Xiao Long'. The only people who kept calling her 'Summer' was her parents, and from time to time when they were alone, Ruby.

Tears are now flowing down Ruby's face. "Thank you…Thank you for saving me sis…but" Ruby starts to choke on her tears. "But I wish you didn't go. I miss you…I miss you Yang." Ruby swallows. She places her other hand on the gravestone and rests her forehead on the cold stone. "I miss you Summer…"

* * *

**Im sorry. *goes sits in corner to think about what she did***


End file.
